Most television viewers now receive their video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider. In the typical instance, encoded television signals are sent via a cable or wireless data link to the viewer's home, where the signals are ultimately decoded in a set-top box or other consumer device. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. The terms “service” and “event” are often used when referring to video programming delivered via a satellite system. In this context, a “service” represents a sequence of programs under the control of a broadcaster (or service provider), where a “service” can be broadcast in accordance with a predetermined schedule, and an “event” represents a grouping of elementary broadcast data streams having a defined start time and a defined end time belonging to a common service. In this regard, a “service” is akin to a traditional television broadcast channel, and an “event” is akin to a scheduled television show broadcast on a television channel.
DVB systems are often used to broadcast live events such as sporting events, concerts, fundraisers, ceremonies, speeches, and the like. A sporting event (and other events) can be subjected to blackout rules such that viewers in certain geographical regions are denied access to the event, while viewers in other geographical regions are allowed to view the event. For example, a viewer in Denver, Colo. may be authorized to view a live broadcast of a Los Angeles Lakers basketball game, while viewers in Los Angeles, Calif. may be denied access to that game. Conversely, viewers in Denver may be subjected to a blackout for a Denver Nuggets basketball game, while viewers in Los Angeles may be permitted to watch that game. Satellite systems have traditionally employed blackout data to control access to events that are subjected to blackout rules. Blackout data is processed by the customer's set-top box, which determines whether or not the customer has access rights to view certain events.
Depending upon the available services and access rights of the customer, an event that is blacked out on one service might be available for viewing on a different service. For example, a live game that is blacked out on a first service might be available for unrestricted viewing on a second service. If the customer attempts to access the event on the first service, the set-top box will deny access and generate a blackout notification. Unless the customer has prior knowledge of the accessible event on the alternative service or searches available program listings, he or she will miss the event.